Yuuki's plan
by Distracting You
Summary: Yuuki is stirring up trouble. She decide that her two favorite brothers should end up together cause they're a match made in heaven but will Zero's stubbornness prove to much for them?
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday morning; the whole of Cross Academy was silent. No one was in campus because of the short 4-day holiday. Only the some Night class students, Cross, Yuuki and Zero were there. Yuuki was in sitting in front of Zero, beside Cross, eating their breakfast. She was staring intently at her silver-haired brother. She was deep in thought, and to Zero it seemed like she wanted to eat him. He was getting uncomfortable with her intense stare so he breaks the silence.

"Oi! Yuuki, if you have something to say, spit it out. Don't stare at me as if I was edible." Her train of thought seemed to be broken by this comment, as she looks into Zero's eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking of something. Don't mind me." She dismisses his accusation with a wave of her hand. He ignores it and goes back to eating

o+YUUKI+o

That was close. Zero nearly caught me. I do love Zero like I do Kaname. They're both wonderful brothers to me and I want them to be close, very close. Yori and I have been trying to get them together for the past few months alas, we have failed. But today I will finally get them to confess their feelings for each other. Though no one but me and Yori notice, I often times see Kaname's heated and almost lustful gazes he gives Zero when he isn't looking.

It's not my place to pry but seriously, Zero and Kaname are perfect for each other. Both are at the top of their…er… species and they have this spark when they're near each other. Well, on Zero's part, it's self-proclaimed hatred but he's never honest with his feelings. It's so heartbreaking to see Zero so oblivious to Kaname's heated stares. That will all change when I'm done with my plan. I ordered a special elixir that makes whoever drinks it express their true feelings and if that doesn't work I'll just let the aphrodisiac take them to where they should be, in each other's arms. I know I shouldn't be "helping" them but seriously they've known each other for a little over 4 years and still no progress! There's a loud knock on the door and all three of us look towards the door. Chairman stands up and goes to get it. It was Kaname, he was holding a package.

"Yuuki, I believe this is for you. I found it on the doorsteps outside the Moon dorms." It finally arrived! I rush to his side, not ignoring the hungry way he stares at Zero's sitting form.

"Thank you, onii-sama. Please join us for breakfast." Chairman comes by and ushers, more like forces, Kaname to a seat beside Zero, much to his delight. Zero stands abruptly.

"I'm going to my room."

"Zero-rin, don't be like that! Sit down, we have a guest! Kaname-kun, don't mind his rudeness. Please eat with us." Chairman's smile is so wide; even I feel it getting creepier by the second. Thankfully Zero sits back down and continues to it, while ignoring Kaname. Can Kaname be any more obvious? He keeps taking not-so-secretive glances at Zero from the corner of his eye while licking his lips hungrily.

"Neh~ Zero, could you and onii-sama be my samplers? Yori and I made some baked goods last night, we really need samplers."

"No, thank you. You can have Kuran taste them all." Does he really have to say me and onii-sama's last name so spitefully? Sometimes I don't know whether he hates me or Kaname.

"Zero~, I need more than one opinion."

"Yuuki-chan, papa will be your sam-"

"No! I want Zero and onii-sama. Please!" I look at Zero with my big brown eyes. It's cheating to do this but he gave me no choice. Chairman might get affected and I really REALLY want them to be together, I don't care what tricks I have to use to get my way.

"Come on Kiryuu-kun. Don't be a baby. It's just sampling. Yuuki, I'd be happy to be your sampler." Dang, onii-sama hits low. Zero is fuming by now and Kaname is only smiling at me. It's kinda weird but-

"SHUT UP, KURAN. FINE! YUUKI, GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!" YES! YES! YES! Onii-sama is so good. MWAHAHHAAHAHA! Zero, you won't regret it. You and Onii-sama will finally be together. And if not, your bodies will do the talking for you!


	2. Chapter 2

o+ZERO+o

"Come on Kiryuu-kun. Don't be a baby. It's just sampling. Yuuki, I'd be happy to be your sampler." WHAT THE HELL! Did this bloodsucking pureblood bastard just call me a baby! You are going down KURAN!

"SHUT UP, KURAN. FINE! YUUKI, GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!" No one calls Zero Kiryuu a baby! I look to Yuuki; she has a predatory smile towards me like she just captured her prey in a trap. Kuran…well he's staring at me again. After that I stormed out to my room, hearing Cross and Yuuki whine about me, like hell I care. I close the door and lock it. My bed was still undone so I plop down on it. The stress is getting to me. Yuuki being a pureblood hit me hard but I've coped with that. What's stressing me is that she's actually related to KURAN! It's despicable to think that Yuuki, such a sweet girl is related to that…Bloodsucker. If he was related to the Shikis' or Kains' or even the Aidos' I would be fine. But she's related to Kaname fucking Kuran. He's annoying, arrogant, crazy and a pureblood. And what's worse is I absolutely think he's out to get me. After Yuuki's turn, I notice him looking at me more than before. His stares, gazes and expressions towards me look the same as before but I can see a glimmer in his eyes that weren't there before. I can't tell what it is but I think Yuuki knows. She sometimes smiles at me knowingly and predatorily, like earlier today. I guess know I understand why the Kurans' are feared. All of those I met are either fucking crazy or bordering. Yuuki, well she's always been a crazy girl on her own level, that is. I roll over to my back. Looking at the ceiling, I let sleep overcome me. Soon there is nothing but peaceful darkness upon me

o+KANAME+o

Why does he always have to be hostile towards me? It's not like I hate him, far from it actually. In fact I've developed feelings for him which I have identified as attraction, emotionally and physically. This started around the time I let him drink from me. It was, at first to stabilize him but as he drank from me this desire bloomed. It was weak, almost non-existent but ever since I turned Yuuki back, my feelings for Zero have been growing. I even call him by his name in my private thoughts. I've been craving for him. It's been so hard not to just grab the boy and take him for myself. But I have to keep my control; I am a pureblood after all. As for Yuuki, I think she knows of my feelings for Zero and respect my decision. I notice how she "accidentally" trips and pushes Zero to my direction along the way. I would love nothing more than to hold him, capture him, take him as mine and never let him go.

"I must take my leave for now. Yuuki, I will see you later for the sampling. Goodbye Chairman, Yuuki." She smiles brightly and nods. I head to the moon dorms, in hopes of calming myself. Even a short period of time being so close to him brings out my carnal desires. As soon as I arrive, I ignore everyone and head to my room to rest. I sit on my bed when someone knocks on the door.

"Come in, Takuma."

"Kaname, are you alright?" Well, my old friend is truly perceptive. Only he knows of my feeling towards Zero and has happily been supporting me.

"Yes, Takuma, I am quite alright. I've finished my paperwork earlier so please do not let anyone disturb my rest. Handle anything that comes up on your own if possible." He nods and locks the door as he leaves. It's not like I want to push my work to others but I want to rest before I go back for sampling. I remove my clothes, leaving me in nothing but my boxers and slip under the covers. This is a secret that only I know, I've "borrowed" some items from Zero that have a strong amount of his essence, which I use for my personal necessities. I truly am grateful to be a pureblood. If I wasn't, my room would probably be less sound proofed. The whole Moon dorm would be roused by the moans and gasps I make while I do my "business", screaming Zero's name every time I ejaculate. I would so much want to lock lips with his pale pink ones while my hands busy themselves with exploring the expanse of his porcelain skin on that lithe but slightly muscular body of his. Just the thought of him makes blood rush to down to my manhood, he is so exhilaratingly delicious. I pull out Zero's boxers, used mind you, from under my pillow and use it to lull myself to sleep. I slip into a pleasant slumber with nothing but my beloved Zero in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero was sneaking out of his room. As he neared the fountains, he slowly walked to a halt. Looking around, he sits on the edge of the rim of the fountain. He glances to his watch. Twelve midnight. He was waiting for someone. Then a prominent presence fills the air. Instead of the usual scowl on Zero's face, he smiles brightly.

"Zero, have you been waiting long? I'm sorry I'm late, my love." Zero blushes at his words and looks him in the eyes.

"Kaname…No, it's alright. I haven't been waiting for long." Kaname approaches closer and pulls Zero into an embrace, his arms locking the silver haired boy. Chocolate-crimson meets silver-lilac in a loving gaze. Their lips meet and lock in a heated and passionate kiss. Tongues dancing and battling for dominance over the other, eventually Kaname won.

"Would you like to continue this in my room, Zero" Blush darkening, Zero nods shyly. Kaname smiles and leads Zero to the Moon Dorms for a continuation to what they started.

o+YUUKI+o

My eyes groggily open to the sudden brightness. I look around to see that I am in the kitchen. That was one heck of a dream I just had. If only Zero and Onii-sama were truly that loving towards each other. I didn't notice I've fallen asleep, at least I've put in the elixir in the cookies and they've cooled. Time for my plan to unfold.

In Zero's room…

o+ZERO+o

What the heck was that? Why was I so happy? WHY THE HELL AM I DREAMING ABOUT THAT SADISTIC BLOODSUCKING PUREBLOOD BASTARD! Try to swing my legs to the side of the bed but… WHAT THE HELL! Why the hell am I hard from a dream with Kuran? No, it can't be. Nooo…I run to the shower to get rid of this problem and hopefully of that ridiculous dream of Kuran.

In the Moon Dorms…

o+KANAME+o

"Kaname-sama, Kaname-sama, please wake up." I wake up from my slumber with Hanabusa's screaming and knocking. I do adore loyalty but he's too much sometimes. I was having the most wonderful dream. It was of Zero and me finally being lovers. He was so submissive towards me. If only I wasn't disturbed, I could've found out what we were going to do next. But I have t answer the door to that screaming moron. I hide Zero's boxers back under my pillow and dress myself quickly. I was highly aroused but I have to wait to solve it later. I'll never get any peace if I don't. I mumble a 'come in' and the door opens with Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Senri, and Takuma rushing in.

"Well, what is it? I was having a good dream and-"I didn't notice who was behind them. No wonder Hanabusa was all over my door. There by the door, stood the evil she-devil incarnate herself, Sara Shirabuki. What is this bitch doing here?

"Shirabuki-san, what a pleasant (more like catastrophic) surprise! What are you doing here?" She smiles sweetely at me and enters. I absolutely loathe her. She may be a pureblood but her personality is as rotten as her blood is pure.

"Kaname-kun, I came here to invite Kurans' to a party being held in my manor. Please do come. Bring your dear little sister and possibly a date or guard for both of you."

"Oh, I'm honored that you came here personally invite us. Thank you." She nods and smiles.

"Please show her out, gentlemen."The four nobles bow and guide her out of my presence; they all know how much I hate her. Now I'm out of my good mood. This invitation is such a bother but I have to go no less. I dress myself properly and start to walk to cross' home. Yuuki prefers to stay there in the weekends to "catch up" with the chairman and Zero. My thoughts were probably running so deep, I didn't even notice that I was already knocking on the front door of Cross' house.

"Yuuki, do you…What the hell do you want?" It was my love! Though he sounds more hostile than usual, he is still as beautiful. I smile fondly at him, trying to get on his good side, not that he has a bad one.

"Is Yuuki here? I need to talk to her." He scowls at me and glares harder.

"She's out so get the hell away from me. She'll be back with Cross later." Now I frown. Does he have to be so rude?

"Well, it's very important so perhaps I will just wait for her here." Please say yes, please say yes…

"Fine, whatever. Just don't get in my way, Kuran. They'll be back from town any minute now." He walks to the living room, sits on the two-seater couch and begins to read his book. He puts his legs up on the coffee table, spreading them out suggestively, is he inviting me in? I would love to see him in that position naked; legs sprawled out even more, a heavy blush on those porcelain white cheeks and most of all, moaning my name while writhing under me…My imagination is running too wild. I'll be having a hard on if I think about this anymore…wait did he just say they? Does that mean we are alone in Cross' home…together?

"Did you say that the chairman and Yuuki are both out in town?"

"Yeah. I was having a peaceful time reading 'til you, bloodsucking bastard, came along." His voice sounds so melodious in my ears. I want to hear him moaning my name, squirming and succumbing to every pleasure I give him.

"Oh…what are you reading?" He smirks at me, oh Kami! He looks so delicious.

"101 ways to kill a pureblood."


	4. Chapter 4

o+ZERO+o

Great, just great. I thought I could finally have some peace and read my book…but no! HE had to show up. The hell does he need to be here for? What's worse is he's sitting next to me and I can't do scat about it or he'll get suspicious!

"Did you say that the chairman and Yuuki are both out in town?" Kami! Is he deaf or what?

"Yeah. I was having a peaceful time reading 'til you, bloodsucking bastard, came along." I say this with a bit of spite. I still…wait I really don't want to see him after I just had that dream. What the hell is manipulating my life? Do they hate me this much that they'd go so far as to leave me with him?

"Oh…what are you reading?" WHY WOULD HE CARE? I smirk at him. This book was my favorite above all others.

"101 ways to kill a pureblood." I felt smug. It would be worth a lot if he reacted outrageously.

"Oh, you should read the second version. 101 ways to kill a pureblood and torture them, it is way better than the first book." WHAT THE HELL! Is he mocking me…and where the hell do you buy that book?

"Didn't know you were masochistic enough to actually self-inflict torture." Ha! Take that you pureblood bastard.

"Well, I don't need to do it myself. You could always help me out with it." He leers at me. HE'S FUCKING LEERING AT ME.

"Tch…" I stand up and try to exit the room when the doorbell sounds. Please let it be chairman and Yuuki. This'll be one of the few times I'd be happy to see the chairman's stupidly idiotic I'm-back-Zero-rin face. I speed off to the door and hurriedly open it.

"We're back, Zero-rin." Chairman puts the bags of groceries down and runs to hug me. I know this is cheating but I seriously don't want to deal with Kuran.

"Papa, papa, Kuran is being mean to me." I timidly and reluctantly hug him and try to make myself look vulnerable…I'm getting so pathetic with my excuses…Both Cross and Yuuki were a little shocked but Cross gets back to the real world way to easily for my comfort.

Zero-rin, is that true? Where is Kaname-kun? I'll scold him because of what he did." He tries to feign anger and stops to the living room. Kuran was standing up, probably to see Yuuki. Cross walks up to him.

"Kaname-kun, why were you being mean to Zero-rin?" Cross voice was laced with anger though it was childish anger it still sounded convincing. I can't say I don't want to get the camera and take Kuran's picture. His face is priceless, utterly shocked! He's so surprised he didn't even bother to hide it. He looks from Cross to Yuuki to see a confirmation. Yuuki nods to him and glances to me. I grin smugly at him and start to go to my room. I'll be having a good sleep with the thoughts of having one over Kuran. One point Kiryuu…ZERO points for Kuran K. .


	5. Chapter 5

i know it's short but please bear with it.

Disclaimer: me no ownie VK

* * *

><p>o+KANAME+o<p>

I can't believe he actually acted like that. He acted like a spoiled child that didn't get what he wanted. He was so…-cute. I've never seen him act so adorably and selfish. It makes me want to yield to his every demand and give him all that he wants.

"Kaname-kun, I asked you a question! Why did you bully Zero-rin?" Chairman still had his childish anger but I can't seem to focus on him.

After Zero went to go see who was at the door I silently followed and I never expected to see what I saw. He looked so adorable and vulnerable when he said those things, even if they were against me! It makes me want to sink my fangs in his pretty little porcelain neck.

"Cross-san, I'm sorry. I'll go apologize to Kiryuu-kun." Without waiting for him to respond, I head out to follow him. I sense him in his room. I knock on his door.

Silence…

Knock! Knock!

Silence…

I press my ear to the door. I know he's in there but it's so silent. I unlock the door with my mind and look around. There's no movement. I walk in further the room.

"Kiryuu-kun, where are you?" I see a lump under the covers and a tuft of silver on the pillow. I walk near him and sit on the side of his bed, staring at him.

* * *

><p>o+ZERO+o<p>

After my victory, I headed for my room. As soon as I enter my room I lock the door and strip down to my boxers. I swear every time I check one my underwear I'd have a few missing pairs and when I buy new ones those missing pairs show up, clean and folded. It's like someone used them then returns them. But I still don't know where the others are, my favorite of which is still missing. I slip under covers to sleep, pulling it up until it covers just my neck. I'm facing the wall so I stare at it, trying to sleep. Then with my vampire hearing I hear footsteps nearing my room. I shift to the other side to see if whoever it was would pry my door open while screaming for me to open or wait for me to get the door. I hear knocking but I stay silent. I can't tell who it is because of the charms that are around my room, making it soundproof from the inside and unfortunately, it blocks me from sensing those outside the room.

Knock! Knock! I don't answer. I hear the click of a lock open and close, the person's aura hitting me hard like a bitch slap. It's that damn Kuran. I try to act like I'm sleeping and hope he leaves.

"Kiryuu-kun, where are you?" Damn, why can't he just leave? I don't know what he's doing but I hell I don't like it. Kami, why doesn't he just leave? I feel my bed dip to the side and I feel him sitting next to me. He's just sitting there, staring at me. I know my eyes are closed but I can feel those juicy looking chocolate colored eyes staring me down. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME! I feel his hand pulling down the covers to just below my neck. I can feel the soft elegant hand caressing my cheek. It feels so nice and warm. I lean onto his touch without even realizing it. His breath is suddenly close to my face. He leans in and touches his lips to mine. I open my eyes, in shock, to see loving and gentle chocolate-crimson ones staring back and I see something else in his eyes…Is that lust? No, it's can't be. He moves back and I whimper at the loss. I can't believe I'm acting like this.

"Zero." His voice is making me melt. Why is he doing that? My mind goes blank as he leans back in and kisses me, again. I felt my cheeks heat up with an obviously very red blush. His hands move to the back of my head to deepen the kiss even more and I let him do it. I gasp as I feel a wet tongue lick across my lower lip. Taking this opportunity, he slips his tongue into my mouth. The wet appendage tasting every part of my mouth, bringing with it the flavor I can only call Kaname. It taste bittersweet like dark chocolate but it's so heavenly. I moan into the kiss as I fell his body go on top of mine. My hands wrap around his neck, begging him to deepen the kiss even more. My fingers comb through his hair to encourage him that I won't refuse. It's so soft and silky. I feel the hand on my head pull me up to a sitting position and his other hand wrap around my waist. This is in all aspect so wrong but I don't care. I want this…I want him.

"Kaname-nii-sama, Zero, where are you? I have the cookies." Shit. Shit. Shit. Of all the wrong timings, she had to do it now. Kaname backs away. I slump down to the bed and pull the covers up again while my forearm covers my eyes. Of all the fucking times to interrupt. She does it Now!

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

o+YUUKI+o

I thought I heard onii-sama and Zero arguing. I follow their voices and call out.

"Nii-sama? Zero? Where are you?" I hear no response. I hear rustling and muffled voices from Zero's room. Thinking they were arguing I make myself heard and turned the knob to his door.

"Kaname-nii-sama, Zero, where are you? I have the cookies." I enter the room and find my brother on the floor rubbing the back of his head with a grumpy look and Zero with his arms crossed over his chest. His head is averted and looking out the window and is that a blush I see? Oh no! I might have interrupted something that could have been. Yuuki you stupid idiot. Why didn't I wait? Well no use dwelling in the past.

"Nii-sama, Zero, there you are. Here I have the cookies." I smile at them, trying my best to hide that I made a mistake.

"Ah! Yuuki, I nearly forgot my reasons for coming here. Shirabuki-san has invited us to a gathering at her manor. She requested that both of us to take an escort or guard to the party, individually. Please pick someone and inform me so I can send the information to her. Now if you will all excuse me. I have other matters to attend to."

"Ok, nii-sama. But please have this." I hand him a small pouch with the cookies. "It's the cookies Yori and I made. Please take them. Eat them soon so they can have their eff…I mean not be spoiled." I nearly slipped there for a moment.

"Alright. Good evening to you , Yuuki. Kiryuu-kun." With that he walks out the room leaving me with Zero.

o+KANAME+o

Damn her. That little brat maybe my sister but seriously I was so close to getting it on with Zero. He was so adorable. His face flushed a bright pink while he looked at me with those alluring lilac eyes that were beginning to glaze over with lust. If only…Sigh. I have no regrets. Perhaps I will bring him with me to the party but with what excuse?

I'll just think about that. The only thing good about this night other than my time with Zero are these cookies. At least I get to eat something that doesn't have either the words blood, tablet, and Takuma's cooking on it. I seriously do not know how he persuaded the Moon Dorm's chef to take a leave.

o+ZERO+o

What was that about? Why was I enjoying myself while KURAN was MOLESTING ME? I think I'm going insane. The last time I checked I'm straight but then again… NO, NO, NO. I will not think about that bloodsucking bastard that way.

"Zero, won't you eat these? Yori and I made these so they'll be delicious." I cringe at the sound of Yuuki cooking. Never again will I leave her in the kitchen with tools.

"Eh? You cooking? Maybe I'll pass."

"Nooo! You already promised you'd be my sampler and besides it wasn't just me who baked these. Come on. Yori will be so disappointed in me if I can't get good feedback." She looks at me with those big brown eyes. DAMNIT! No matter how angry I am I can't resist those puppy dog eyes. I'm too vulnerable to animals. I sigh but answer her.

"Okay. Give 'em here." I reach out to her and she puts a small pouch of possibly the cookies into my hand. I open the bag and inspect them. They look pretty normal. Taking a piece, I bite into it. Wow. These are actually good. I finish the first one and take another. I finish up the whole bag. I didn't realize I was hungry. I have to know what that was.

"Yuuki, what are these cookies? They taste so good."

"Hmm…I wonder."

"What do you mean?" I become suspicious. What the hell could they have put in these?

"Well, I'll tell you once we go to the party. I'm sure you'll be there. As for me I'll look for an escort. Bye Zero." With that she runs off to wherever. I don't really care. My throat feels dry from eating those cookies. I pull off the covers and swing my legs to the side of the bed. I walk to the bathroom to take a shower. My bathroom is small but it's good enough when I need it. Taking off my boxers, I step into the shower. The water is just right. Not too warm or too cold.

I guess I really am a healthy 17-year-old teenage male because as soon as I closed my eyes, my hand has automatically started working on my cock. I stroke and pump it. Kami, this feels so good. I pump faster and harder, trying to release immediately. And then I achieve my goal with a flash of brown and crimson.

"Ka-na-ah-me" That was… no! That did not happen…but it felt so good… Well, this will only be a onetime thing. Yeah that's right. Who wouldn't get excited over someone who was just arousing you a few moments ago?

I finish up my bath and walk out to get dressed. Today is so boring. With no prefect duties and my lack of tolerance for those bloodsuckers, I'm alone for the rest of the afternoon. Hmm…Wonder if White Lily would mind me sleeping in the stables today? Well I better head there soon.


	7. Chapter 7

this is short but i tried my best cause i'm still busy and can't write well.

i don't own vampire knight and all the mistakes...just ignore them

* * *

><p><strong>o+ZERO+o<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking to the stables was short live and I could see only blurs of green flora and beige pathways. It's a wonderful evening for a stroll, though it might be too late to visit the stables. I pause and think about it. If I go now I can sleep there without disturbance and get away from nuisances, specifically one named Kaname. I decide to go there and there I went.<p>

As o lay down on a stack of hay by White Lily's side, I immediately feel relaxed and calm. I doze off in to blissful nothingness. It was a dreamless sleep but welcome nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>o+KANAME+o<strong>

* * *

><p>These cookies would satisfy me for now. I still can't believe Takuma was able to convince the chef to take a leave. And I also can't believe that I'm the only one who he keeps catching to taste his "creations". Before he finds me, I'm going to escape. I jump out the west window in my room and start to stroll.<p>

Hmm. I can't seem to forget the softness that was Zero's plump lips. They tasted so sweet and rich almost like chocolate and there was this hint of something I can only describe as Zero. My mind must have been too far in the clouds because I find myself in the stables. I sense a suppressed and weak vampire aura. It's too weak so I can't identify who it is. This piqued my interest. I can't leave it at that, now can I? As they say, curiosity killed the cat but…I'm a pureblood and no cat so I'm pretty sure I'm safe. Walking slowly while suppressing my aura, I don't want to scare whoever it is in there, as well as the horses there. As I enter the stables, I am greeted by the most delicious sight I have ever seen. It was Zero sleeping on his side curled up and nearly naked. He had removed his blaze and vest, leaving him to his form fitting white undershirt that hugged his torso. His silver tresses framing his beautiful face elegantly, lips parted and cheeks tinted a light pink.

"My beautiful silver love, why do you tempt me so much?" Suddenly his lashes flutter and reveal his amethyst eyes that melt me every time. His breath was coming in short pants and puffs of little clouds. His cheeks grow redder and he reaches out.

"Hah..hah…It hurts…K-kaname…is that…y-you? He-help m-me…I-t hu-hurts so b-bad." And with that his eyes close but his breathing is still hard. Panicking, I lift him and carry him to the nearest place I know, my room. What am I to do? Should I just give him blood? When we arrived he started settling down and so did my nerves.

"What's happened to you?" I speak out to no one. I don't know when it was but he truly has my heart chained down by him. The mere thought of him being hurt sends me in a worried frenzy.

* * *

><p><strong>o+ZERO+o<strong>

* * *

><p>It hurts so badly. Why does it hurt? My chest, it feels so tight and it's like I can't breathe but I know I keep gasping for air. It's so constricted. I double over in the stable grounds and I clutch my chest. Why does it hurt so much? I can hear noises but the pain is too unbearable for me to care. Then I hear it.<p>

"My beautiful silver love, why do you tempt me so much?" I couldn't understand what he was saying but I know who it is. The one person who infuriates me to no end yet now, he will be my savior.

"Hah..hah…It hurts…K-kaname…is that…y-you? He-help m-me…I-t hu-hurts so b-bad." I hope I was able to send my message because I don't think I can stay conscious any longer.

* * *

><p>I see nothing but endless darkness…Ichiru…I see Ichiru but wait…he's already…Nooo! I can't think of what I did. I just…The settings are changing.<p>

I'm sitting under a cherry blossom tree. I look around and everything is so serene. It makes me want to sleep. Someone's coming. I can see a dark head of hair and eyes like rubies. I remember who it is but at the same time I don't. That person, because I can't even tell if it's a guy or a girl, seems so warm and loving to me. The person embraces me and I feel so loved. I've never felt this way before. Not even with Yuuki. I hope I stay like this forever.

"Zero, I love you…" I hear those words and they resonate within me. I call out a name but I couldn't hear what I said so I called out again. That person came nearer and he kissed me sweetly. It was so comfortable. I wish this would never end but I know good moments like these are only just dreams. When I wake, I will be back in the world that seems to loathe me.


End file.
